


"Hallelujah"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [19]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Baked Beans On Toast Rights, Conservation is Sexy, F/F, F/M, Killing Eve Week 2020, Killing Eve Week Prompt Seven, Recyle And Reuse, Shower Together Save Water Rights, Shrek and Fiona Rights, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle Rescues Eve Like Shrek Rescues Princess Fiona, Villaneve Is Endgame, Villaneve Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Scene continues from Episode 2x06 and opens with Villanelle watching Eve and Niko through the window of their residence immediately after she has visited Niko at Oxford.Scene diverges when Niko tries to force Eve into having sex with him, causing Villanelle to enter the residence and gets involved.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	"Hallelujah"

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning: abusive behavior, violent behavior, nonconsensual sex attempt, rape. If these trigger you, please move to another fic. Explicit details are not provided, however, Niko does force himself onto Eve and she has not given her consent to be intimately involved.
> 
> Piece titled after Leonard Cohen track as featured in the Shrek movie soundtrack.
> 
> Lyrics:  
> I'd heard there was a secret chord  
> That David played and it pleased the Lord  
> But you don't really care for music, do you?  
> Well, it goes like this  
> The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift  
> The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
> Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
> Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
> Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
> You saw her bathing on the roof  
> Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
> She tied you to the kitchen chair  
> She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
> And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah  
> Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
> Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
> Well baby, I've been here before  
> I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
> I used to live alone before I knew ya  
> And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
> And love is not a victory march  
> It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
> Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
> Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
> Well, maybe there's a God above  
> But all I've ever learned from love  
> Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
> And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
> It's not somebody who's seen the light  
> It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
> Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
> Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Villanelle stands outside, balled fists shoved deep into the pockets of her khakis, as she watches Eve place two empty wine glasses into the sink before she is grabbed by Niko and walked back towards the wall.

Villanelle sneers as Niko pushes Eve down into a kneeling position, placing one hand on Eve's head. With the other hand, he unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants, and demands that Eve help him remove both. 

Villanelle's stomach twists as she watches Eve try to obey his command.

"You like it rough, huh? Maybe I should grab a knife for you to play with?," Niko asks, thrusting his now nude bottom half towards Eve's face. 

"Remove your clothes," Niko spits out, his entire face contorted with anger.

Eve reaches behind her and unzips her dress, letting the material fall off of her body. Niko grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her up, pinning her against the wall.

He takes a step forward and grabs his erect cock, moving his body so that it is aligned with Eve's. He tries to enter her until he sees Eve's closed eyes and turned-face.

"You're thinking of her, aren't you?," Niko challenges, his voice rising and speech slurring. He reaches between Eve's legs and asks her to spread them.

"You're pathetic," Niko adds, pushing his member towards Eve's cunt with one hand and grabbing her face with his other hand, making her open her eyes. He forces himself into Eve and begins to thrust, his motions rough and jerky.

"You're not even wet," he snarls, slamming his palm against the wall behind Eve, eliciting a scream.

"That's it," Villanelle mutters to herself, her entire body thrumming with pent-up rage.

Eight seconds later, she is standing behind Niko, her hand around the nape of his neck and her lips behind his left earlobe. "You touch her again," Villanelle growls, "and I'll castrate you. Got it?"

Niko nods, his eyes darting between Eve and to the side profile of Villanelle who sneers at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Are you okay?," Villanelle asks Eve, noting the look of humiliation on her face. "Please get dressed. I'm not going to hurt you."

Villanelle turns her face back towards Niko. "You're going to leave. Get a taxi to anywhere. Do not come back here unless Eve asks you to. Get out, now, before I change my mind in showing you any mercy."

After Villanelle releases him, Niko awkwardly pulls up his pants. A few seconds later, the front door closes and Villanelle watches him stumble down the driveway and disappear around the corner.

"You shouldn't have come here. I could have handled it," Eve says quietly, now fully clothed again and standing at the opposite end of the kitchen counter, her back turned towards Villanelle.

"I know you could have."

"I stabbed you."

"Yes."

"Why did you protect me, just now?"

"I wanted to."

Villanelle notices the way Eve's body is trembling and walks up behind her. "Can I place my hands on your shoulders?," she asks softly.

Eve nods.

"I'm going to lead you over to the couch so you can sit down. And then I'm going to make some tea. Okay?"

"The tea is in--"

"I know which cupboard it is in."

Villanelle smiles at Eve and Eve sends her a small smile back, blinking at her through the tears.

"Just sit down here. Do you need a blanket?"

Instead of waiting for Eve to respond, Villanelle turns and grabs a handwoven blanket resting on the back of an armchair. She hands it to Eve and turns, slipping away into the kitchen to boil water for tea. Inside the kitchen, she retches above the sink, her blood still boiling over the interaction Niko was trying to have with Eve. After rinsing out her mouth and turning off the water, Villanelle hears Eve call for her. She strides into the other room and sees Eve sobbing, leaning against the coffee table, snot and tears running down her face.

"Would you mind helping me take a shower? I feel so dirty," Eve begs, her voice ragged as she chokes on her own saliva.

"Let me turn the kettle off and then we can go upstairs."

Villanelle swallows down the nausea she is feeling at seeing Eve this way and re-enters the kitchen to turn off the stove. When she returns to the sitting room, she slips her arm around Eve's back and guides her to the stairs.

"I'm sorry...," Eve mumbles, her body still trembling. "I'm a strong person. He's never acted that way before, so aggressive and angry."

"You don't need to apologize or say anything. I'm just here to help."

"Why? You probably have a million things you could be doing right now?"

"This is the only thing I want to be doing," Villanelle admits, surprising even herself at her continued track record for honesty with Eve.

"Thank you."

Eve looks at Villanelle then and the two women stop on the stairs, exchanging a look pregnant with desire.

Villanelle is the first to look away. "Come on, let's get you out of this dress," she says quietly and the two make their way up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"This place looks the same," Villanelle pronounces when they enter.

Eve smiles at the playful look on Villanelle's face, knowing she is making a joke to make her feel better.

"There's my favorite toilet brush," Villanelle adds cheerily, turning her body from Eve so Eve can undress without her roving gaze.

"You can turn around," Eve says softly. "I don't mind."

Villanelle turns and blushes when her eyes run up and down the length of Eve's body. It's even more beautiful than she imagined. The thought is replaced by the image of Niko standing over Eve and Villanelle closes her eyes, feeling her blood start to boil again.

"Are you okay?," Eve asks, stepping towards Villanelle and hesitantly placing her hands on the base of Villanelle's back.

Villanelle nods, blinking away the deluge of tears threatening to fall down her face. She thinks she is being selfish. This is Eve's time to cry, not hers, even though she wants to cry because Eve is hurting. Whatever pain Villanelle has experienced before this moment in time (stab included), it is nothing compared to the pain she feels over seeing Eve hurt. If this what love feels like, she definitely has not been in love before.

"Hey," Eve says softly, bringing one hand to Villanelle's face and stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"Thank you, really, for protecting me."

Eve follows Villanelle's gaze as it lands on her breasts and the knot in Eve's stomach tightens, arousal flooding her body. She clenches her fingers around Villanelle's back, slowly sliding them beneath her white button-down shirt so they can hover above the waistband of her pants.

"No, not tonight," Villanelle whispers, her pupils starting to dilate at the contact. She notes the flash of disappointment in Eve's eyes and continues. "It's very hard to turn you away. But I don't want our first time to happen after...that. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to remove my clothes so I can help you take a shower but then I'm going to put on one of your t-shirts and shorts and then we can watch a movie...if you want me to stay, that is."

"I do."

"Okay."

Villanelle hears Eve turning on the shower and quickly undresses, now feeling self-conscious of every pore, birthmark, and wrinkle on her body, knowing how close a very naked Eve is to her.

Eve gasps when she turns and watches Villanelle walk towards the tub, stepping inside and pulling the curtain around them, creating their very own cocoon from the world.

"You're..."

"I'm?," Villanelle swallows, feeling like she is under a microscope as Eve's eyes drink her in greedily and hungrily.

"Beautiful," Eve confesses.

Villanelle's body responds to the comment with goosebumps and she tries to stop looking at Eve's chest and the area below it as she grabs the shampoo bottle from the corner of the tub and dumps a dollop of it onto one palm.

"Thank you," she says, against Eve's ear, as Eve turns for her, leaning into her body in a manner that shows Villanelle she feels safe with her.

After shampooing Eve's hair and rinsing the shampoo out, Villanelle grabs the bar of soap. Just as she is about to place it on Eve's skin, Eve turns back towards her, her eyes swollen with tears.

"You really don't have to do to this," Eve states, her eyes moving from Villanelle's face and down to the scar from the stab wound. "I stabbed you, remember?"

"It's okay. I've forgiven you for that."

"It's not okay!"

"If you keep pushing me away right now, I might have to grab our trusty friend, Mr. Toilet Brush."

Eve bites her lip, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Can I wash your body now?"

"Are you--?"

"Yes. But if you ask me again, toilet brush will be joining us in this tub."

"Fine."

Eve turns around again and Villanelle runs the bar of soap across her skin. Above her collarbone, beneath her armpits, between her breasts, against her thighs, down her legs, over her back, and finally, across her cunt.

Villanelle shakes off the arousal blooming within her body as Eve responds to the motion, her head lolling back against Villanelle's shoulder, eyes closed.

If this night was a different one, Villanelle would ditch the soap, rinse Eve's body off, and slide two fingers into her, still supporting her from behind. She would hold up her weight with the other arm which would be secured beneath her breasts as she pinches and squeezes on Eve's nipples with her index and thumb fingers.

Villanelle's chest starts to rise with the fantasy and Eve must notice because her entire body tenses up. She removes Villanelle's hand and turns to her, her heart racing.

"I know you said not tonight, but can you just let me do something?," Eve asks breathily.

The request alone and the look in Eve's eyes, makes Villanelle nod slowly in response.

Eve turns and gives Villanelle a soft, languid kiss, sliding her tongue in between her lips while running her palms up and down her back before resting them over her hipbones.

Villanelle swallows at Eve's boldness. "What was that, anyway?," she asks, moving from a leaning position to a standing one.

"Foreplay?," Eve asks, raising her eyebrows like she is posing the question to herself.

"If that was your version of foreplay, I can only imagine how good the sex will be," Villanelle smirks.

Eve blushes as she lets Villanelle remove the shower head and rinse her off.

"I think we're done now," Villanelle says, stepping out of the tub and handing Eve a towel.

"I think we're just getting started," Eve retorts with a small smile, wrapping the towel around her and handing Villanelle another one.

"Oh?"

Neither woman says anything as Villanelle wraps the towel around herself, waiting for Eve to say more about what she just implied.

Instead, "Thank you for helping me. I'm going to find some clothes for you to wear and make some food."

"Okay. You're welcome," Villanelle mumbles, feeling shy again.

"Do you have a movie in mind?"

"Do you have Shrek?"

"I'm sure I can pull it up."

"Then Shrek. The first one."

"Okay. Shrek it is."

Eve exits the bathroom and Villanelle places both hands on either side of the sink. She looks into the mirror, a smile spreading across her face.

One hour later, Villanelle is sitting on the couch and digging into the meal of baked beans, toast, and vegetarian sausages that Eve made her as Eve drinks tea and watches her repeat everything the characters onscreen are saying, mimicking them perfectly.

"That'll do, donkey, that'll do," Villanelle says once she has finished eating, throwing Eve a side-eyed glance to see if she has picked up on the movie reference.

Eve grins, her chest expanding with affection for the adult-child sitting next to her, her chest covered in bread crumbs.

Villanelle notices Eve staring and looks down, eyes widening. She lifts her shirt up and down so the crumbs fall off of her and then resumes staring at Eve who sets down her cup and inches closer to Villanelle.

"Can I lean against you?," Eve asks, her voice suddenly husky.

"Yes," Villanelle replies and smoothly slips her arm around Eve's shoulder as Eve slides her arm around Villanelle's lower stomach area.

A few minutes later, Villanelle breaks the silence with "Do you think I'm like Shrek?"

"What?"

"Everyone is always running after me with pitchforks. They want me dead."

"I don't."

"Even though you stabbed me?"

"Even though I stabbed you."

"Did you care about me, then?"

"Yes. I was confused. I think I still am. But my vision is more clear now."

"You don't think I am a psychopath incapable of feeling?"

"No, not at all. You're more than capable of feeling. You reminded me of that tonight. You were my knight, so maybe you are exactly like Shrek."

"I guess so."

"I like Princess Fiona," Eve proclaims, almost like she is admitting to something, the elephant in the room that neither will address for now, the one hinting towards a future together.

"She has red hair," Villanelle replies, her response coated with trepidation.

"Yes."

"Yours is very dark," Villanelle adds, matter-of-factly.

"Yes."

"Yours is curly. Hers is not."

"Yes."

"You're beautiful, like she is..."

Eve grips Villanelle's side tightly as a tear falls from her face and onto her Yale t-shirt that she let Villanelle borrow. If Villanelle notices, she doesn't say anything. Instead, she uses the moment to quote donkey, pulling away from Eve for a second and staring at her in the face.

"We can stay up late, swapping manly stories, and in the morning...I'm making waffles."

In the background, the movie continues to play and "Hallelujah" fills the room in a haunting, beautiful way. Neither Eve nor Villanelle react because they're too busy looking at one another to be paying attention.

"Well baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya..."

**Author's Note:**

> **Posting this an hour before midnight because this week has been challenging and I haven't really slept too much.**
> 
> (1) That's all for KE Week 2020, folks! Feel free to message me on Twitter if you want to stay connected (@compassionchasr) or if you want to send me one-shot ideas.
> 
> (2) Thank you for joining me on this journey and HUGE thank you to Kaily (@badwolfkaily) for organizing such an incredible movement within the KE fandom and beyond. 
> 
> If you read any of my pieces for this week (or even before) or left kudos or commented, I am deeply appreciative and am grateful for your encouragement and support. I've enjoyed communicating with a few of you in the comments and look forward to doing so sometime soon.


End file.
